


When The Curtains Fall

by Nemobody



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Phantom of the Opera AU, This may turn out to be a dumpster fire, but who knows this might turn out good, hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemobody/pseuds/Nemobody
Summary: Bumblebee discovers that there's more to the theater that his dad just bought...(Summary will probably be more fleshed out when this fic is finished)
Relationships: Blurr/Bumblebee
Kudos: 15





	When The Curtains Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first Fanfic, so I hope you enjoy!

It was 1922. The city was abrupt with noise, with automobiles beeping and late-night commuters parading through the streets. Late-night partygoers entered a large building, a theater. It was big and tall, with two Victorian spires at opposite front corners of the building. There was a sign at the front of the theater, with the words “STREETSIDE THEATER” in big, bold, lettering. 

Once inside the theater, there was a cacophony of chatter and laughter of other fellow party-goers. Hanging above them was a big old crystal chandelier, with bright light reflecting off the crystals. A big tall man stood up on the podium and cleared his throat. The party-goers chattered for a little bit before quieting down. 

“Thank you all for being here!” announced the man. “As you know, I have all brought you here as part of a new business proclamation I am going to make,” 

There were a few murmurs among the crowd. “Quiet down, please!” exclaimed some shady-looking men hanging around the edges of the crowd. The crowd then became quiet again. 

“As you all know,” the tall man continued. “I have recently retired from the business of industrial work based on false accusations of underpaying workers and putting workers in dangerous environments. But do not worry! I have now put in a new investment into a different kind of business.” 

“I have recently bought this old, decrepit theater to turn it into something new. What I will be turning this theater into will be a brand-new place of ingenuity, a place of prosperous fortune, it will be the headquarters of a brand-new—” 

The lights suddenly went out in the theater entrance. People started chattering, wondering what was happening. 

“Can somebody get the lights back on?!” The tall man shouted in annoyance. 

The people among the crowd were unaware of what was happening above. A shadow darted across the ceiling, making their way to the chandelier. A glimmering, silver knife was grasped in their hands. Once they made it to the chandelier, they took their knife and slashed it at the rope that was holding up the chandelier. The rope snapped in half, sending the chandelier crashing towards the ground. People screamed as they tried to get out of the way of the falling chandelier. 

The shadow darted away and seemingly went through the wall, escaping from the catastrophe that they had caused. The lights turned back on, revealing the now broken crystal chandelier laying on the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry that this chapter turned out short, I'm trying my best here


End file.
